fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga
Olga is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Mushrooms Hates: Stairs Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (4 on the right side and 2 on the bottom left) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) *2 Peppers (bottom left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *Sliced in 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushroom *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Candy Present (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup * Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup * Peppermints *Chai Tea *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars *3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Regular Tree (Long John) Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Cherry Cordial Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Snowflake Sprinkles (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (right, bottom left half) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) *3 Onions (top left half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Items unlocked with her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Coconut Shavings *Papa's Donuteria: Cherry Cordials Cream Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: 19 *Papa's Burgeria: 37 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 18 *Papa's Freezeria: 44 *Papa's Burgeria HD: 44 *Papa's Wingeria: 42 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 41 *Papa's Freezeria HD: 19 *Papa's Pastaria: 64 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: 61 *Papa's Donuteria: 23 *Papa's Wingeria HD: 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: 28 Papa's Next Chefs She was placed in the onion division and lost to Mandi. After that, she was not allowed to compete because of the clothing restrictions. Trivia *Her order in Pizzeria is the longest (being cooked for 45 min). *When you are in the Romano Wedding season in Papa's Pastaria, you will see a cutscene of Olga and Little Edoardo's marriage. The cutscene can be played anytime afterwards. *In Donuteria her outfit is a little different. The outlines of her dress is green, there's red, white, and green ruffles on her dress, and she has a flower on her hat. *She technically is now a Romano since Papa's Pastaria, but on Papa's Donuteria, she is still referred to as 'Olga'. * She & Kayla both order no placable toppings in the Freezeria series (except in Papa's Freezeria To Go!). * She is unlocked a lot near Edoardo (Burgeria, Cupcakeria to Donuteria). She was also with Edoardo in the 2013 Valentine's Day photo. * In her Flipdeck, the picture of Edoardo she is holding is actually his Flipdeck. * Young Olga's dress seems to be a palette swap of Kayla's dress. Gallery 68.jpg|Olga's thumbs up picture. Olga.png|Olga in PNC 2011 Young olga.jpg|Young Olga Olga.PNG|An artwork of Olga Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Wedding Invitation Poor Olga.png|Olga... unsatisfied with her pizza... Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png|Olga does not like chedderwurst. (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Papa's Pastaria - Olga carrying a Romano Wedding bag.png Olga's new outfit.png|Olga's new outfit Captureolga.PNG|Olga's Order in Papa's Donuteria|link=Papa's Donuteria OLGAA.PNG|Olga Dining with her Husband 1474407_10202769425897212_516811683_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/olga Valentines2013.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Olga.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Olga Unlocked.png olga unlocked.png|The new Olga in Papa's Donuteria olga pic.png|Olga when she is not a Star Customer yet Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Olga is confused, and so is Ivy and the dining server Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png The Romano Family.png|Olga, with the Romano Family Quartet Olga Taco Mia Perfect.png|Olga loves her perfect taco! Olga perfect pizza.png|Olga loves her perfect pizza Angry Olga.png|Oh, so this is what you make when you're not asleep. I'm surprised Papa Louie hasn't fired you already. Olgaperfect.png|Olga loves perfect chicken wings! E + O.png|Little Edoardo and Olga waiting for cupcakes bandicam 2015-03-31 17-53-09-643.jpg Bandicam 2015-04-05 12-29-00-369.jpg Olga Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Olga likes her perfect hot dog!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Category:O Characters